1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to water purifying devices for domestic uses, for aquariums, swimming pools and the like, and is more particularly directed to one which utilizes ultraviolet lamps for the germicidal effects thereof.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
The present water purifying devices that utilize ultraviolet lamps place the lamps in the water being purified so that as the water flows through the purifier, it passes in close proximity to the ultraviolet rays emanating from the lamps thereby rendering the lamps effective in its germicidal function. However, after a relatively short period of time, deposits from the water will form on the lamps and other foreign matter will adhere to the lamps to reduce the normal amount of ultraviolet rays that is able to leave the lamps and pass into the water. The longer the lamps remain in the water, the greater the amount of opaqueness is caused by the deposits and the less is the efficiency of the lamps to kill germs, etc. in the water. In addition, the ultraviolet lamps operate at maximum efficiency at 40.degree. centigrade. Since the water being purified is normally a great deal lower in temperature than 40.degree. centigrade, the efficiency of the lamps is reduced accordingly.
The present invention contemplates a water purifying device which avoids the above indication objections.